


My life was imperfectly perfect before I met you, now it's perfectly perfect

by fanny14



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Football, Football | Soccer, Friendship/Love, M/M, OTP Feels, One True Pairing, Spain, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanny14/pseuds/fanny14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this story is a work in progress, so i don't know everything about the plot yet.</p><p>Fernando lives a perfect life with his wife till the day when a new guy enjoys the Spain NT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The new guy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna apologize to you cause I'm not english, so I know there are mistakes left after my re-re-re-re-reading.  
> Hope you'll enjoy this first chapter. the second one is already written, but I wanna wait to know what you think about this first one before post it!

The alarm clock starts to ring. Fernando reaches his arm to turn it off, then he turns toward his wife. She’s sleeping next to him. He stares at her a couple of seconds, then begins to kiss her neck to wake her up.

\- ‘Morning, princess- he smiles against her neck. Olalla rubs her eyes and kisses him back.

\- ‘Morning…- she whispers.

They remain like this for a while, just happy to be together. Despite they were married from ten years now, they continue to behave as newlyweds, kissing whenever they can, calling each other with some embarrassing nicknames and having sex whenever (and wherever) they can. They just can’t get enough of each other. Sometimes their friends tell them they were ‘discustingly in love’. Every time they call them like this, Fernando and Olalla smiles, knowing how rare it is to be still in love like them after all this time. He tightens the hug to his wife, to show her how lucky he feels.

\- I know you’re waiting for me to cook you breakfast – Olalla kisses Fernando and goes out of bed. After a few moments, Fernando follows his wife downstairs. They eat their breakfast laughing and joking.

 

\- So, what are you thinking to do for your wedding anniversary? – Pepe Reina asks Fernando while they stretch together with La Roja.

\- Dunno… I was thinking ‘bout a dinner for two in her favorite restaurant and then… well, we’ll celebrate!- Fernando blushes and Reina laughs.

\- why are you laughing, Reina?- Iniesta asks. He and Juan Mata approaches them.

\- Nada, we were just talking about how Nando’s gonna celebrate his wedding anniversary. I’d say El niño has clear ideas!- Reina winks at his friends and Fernando blushes again and lowers the sight. Juan pulls him a fist playfully. Fernando smiles and raises the sight to make a tongue to his teammates, but something captures his attention.

\- who’s that guy?- he answers whispering. At the other side of the field there’s a boy he never saw before.

\- His name is Sergio Ramos- Iniesta answers- he’s a defender and plays for Real Madrid with Iker.

The more they approach the new guy and the more his face becomes clear at Fernando’s eyes. He has absolutely the most beautiful eyes Fernando has ever seen. They are big, dark and deep. He hasn’t perfect traits, but in some way it all works very well. Even the worst haircut on the planet is beautiful on him. He has long, straight, brown hair.

Fernando is breathless. No one ever made he feel this way. No one except Olalla.

-Hi

Fernando’s heart starts to beat faster and faster. The new guy, Sergio, is right in front of him. Fernando has to remind himself to keep breathing.

-My name is Sergio Ramos. – Sergio introduces himself – I play for Real Madrid and from now I play also for la Roja

And he smiles. He smiles with a beautiful, shining smile.

-okay guys, let’s start this training. Run! - the coach shouts.

Fernando starts to run watching his feet, tryin’ not to make eye contact with the new guy, who’s running at this side.

\- sooo… I’m running with Fernando Torres, el Niño…

\- yeah… they call me so… – Fernando doesn’t know what to say to continue the conversation. He’s embarrassed, this guy has the power to make him feel in awe with his big eyes.

They continue to run side by side in silence. For some reasons Sergio keeps on running at his side even if Fernando doesn’t say anything and he is glad and scared at the same time by this behavior. On the one hand he wants to have Sergio around, but on the other hand he wishes the new guy stays away from him, even just a couple of minutes, to reorder the ideas. But Sergio continues to run next to him and stays around el Niño for all the training. He tries to start a conversation with Fernando a couple of times again, then he just accepts his silence and continues to speak alone.

At the end of the training the dressing room is loud. In two days there will be an important match and the guys are excited, especially for the presence of Sergio, who played very well with the rest of the team. He rubbed along with quite all the guys. Fernando launched him a glance sometimes while we were playin’, trying not to be seen. That guy is really his opposite: while Fernando is shy, Sergio manages to become everyone’s best friend in one second, Fernando doesn’t talk a lot and the new guy doesn’t shut up a moment. But Fernando can’t keep his eyes away from him for more than a couple of second. Usually he would have been annoyed by the continuous talking but the only thing he can think about when he hears Sergio talking is how beautiful his voice is.

During his way back to home, Fernando can’t get Sergio out of his head. His eyes, his mouth, his strange nose, his hands, his voice… everything of Sergio is written in Fernando’s head.

The call of Olalla wake him up from his fantasies. He’s kinda annoyed by that call, he just want to keep driving till the end of the world. Driving and thinking about those big hands, that’s all he really wants, so he refuses his wife’s call and turns his phone off.


	2. #2 “you’ll score today, I know it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm Back! First of all I wanna thank everyone who left a comment or give a kudo to the first chapter.   
> Hope you all will like this second chapter too. Please tell me what you think 'bout this chapter and 'bout the story in general, I really need it!  
> Love you all!  
> Fanny

#2 “you’ll score today, I know it”   
-Today’s the big day, guys! Two years ago we poorly failed at the World Cup, but today we can put it right. Our journey to the glory starts right here, right now. We can win, we can be the champions, just play as you know, guys. Make me proud, make everyone out there proud, make yourself proud. – coach Aragonès shouts.   
The guys make a circle and starts to encourage each other. They’re so high, they wanna win, they wanna be the champions. Then it’s the Capitan’s turn to make a speech, so Iker takes place at the center of the circle. He makes eye contact with each one of his teammates.   
-Guys, just be yourself. I love every single one of you, I trust you and I believe in you. I know you all will give the best on the field. Be yourself, play well and in a couple months we’ll be on the top of Europe. And remember, you are the best in your role, no one’s better than you! Love ya all!   
And he starts to hug his friends. It’s a tradition for them to hug everyone before a match, it’s a way to show love and confidence to the teammates.   
\- you’re the best- Juan whispers at Fernando’s ear and hugs him.   
\- I love you, you’ll score today, I know it - Sergio surprises Fernando hugging him and kissing him on the cheek, at the corner of the mouth. Fernando bars his eyes feeling the hand of Sergio tightening him.   
-I-I know you’ll be great too…- Fernando stutters, blushing.   
Sergio smiles at him and winks. Fernando’s heart stops.   
-Everyone here for the last embrace of group- Iker screams.   
And then the match starts. They fights but can’t reach the goal. A couple minutes miss for the end of the game and the result is still 0-0. Both of the teams really want to win, but the players are tired now. Then a flash. Sergio reaches to steal the ball and passes it to a teammate, and in some way the ball arrives to Fernando in a couple of seconds. Fernando is alone. It’s just him, the ball and the goalkeeper. And in the very last moment of the game he scores. He falls on his knees. They won. He scored. Than two arms wrap him, he turns his head to see who was the first one to hug him and his eyes meet the big, brown, deep eyes of Sergio.   
-told ya- he whispers just before every player come to hug him.   
Fernando wants to smile and cry at the same time, he wants to go to Sergio, hug him and thank him but he just remains in his friends’ hug singing and laughing.   
They returns to the dressing room still singing and joking.   
-now you can go celebrate, guys! – the coach say – you deserve it!   
The dressing room becomes even louder. The players can never go partying before a match and for that match they have been prepared for a very long time, so they’re really happy to have a noche brava.   
They decides to go celebrating in an exclusive disco in the center of the city. After an hour they’re all drunk. David Villa and Andres Iniesta are laughing like idiots, Piquè is crying in a corner… there’s   
such a confusion in the club. Fernando isn’t completely drunk, he’s just a little high. His eyes are searching for Sergio. The alcohol gave him the courage to search him and go talk to him. Suddenly he sees Sergio walking right toward him. He thanks the liquid courage in his veins and open his mouth, but before he can say anything, Sergio kisses him. Fernando is shocked, but let Sergio deepen the kiss. After a few seconds he closes his eyes and enjoys the kiss he would have never asked for, even after liters of alcohol. The kiss is passionate, Sergio tastes of tequila and smells like a mini-bar, but Fernando feels like it was the sweetest kiss of all time.   
When they separate, Sergio look uncomfortable and embarrassed, he doesn’t seem drunk anymore.   
-I-I’m so sorry…- this time it’s Sergio’s turn to stutter. Fernando finds him cute in some way to see him like this.   
Fernando doesn’t let him say anything else and makes their lips together without thinking about it twice. This time is Fernando’s tongue to explore Sergio’s mouth.   
He doesn’t know what he’s doing but something deep inside tells him it’s the right thing to do. And Sergio’s hand that attracts him confirms it.


End file.
